Crossovers: El cruce de los universos
by DrakeEpsilon
Summary: Timmy esta aburrido asi que desea ir al cruce de universos, pero libera a los antipadrinos... en la dimension fantasmal! Ahora Amity Park esta invadida por mala suerte... ¿Podran Timmy y Danny detener la invacion? Y por si fuera poco del antimundo... ¡¡¡s
1. El cruce de universos

**CROSSOVERS: Un cruce entre dos mundos.**

**Capitulo 1: El cruce de los universos**

Todo empieza en la escuela de Timmy en una clase muy aburrida de Crocker   
Crocker.-...Si de algún modo se lograra capturar a un... padrino...mágico (con su usual espasmo)... se podría abrir puertas a otros mundos y universos y así no solo dominar esta tierra sino otras... jajaajjajaaja...  
Timmy.-...que aburrido...Deseo que quede afónico...  
Cosmo y Wanda levantan sus varitas y entonces Crocker se queda afónico por mas que trata de hablar.  
Todos se ríen y Crocker empieza a gritarles, pero nada se oye. Así que decide salir del salón dejándolos a todos may encerrados...  
A.J.- No hay problema hice esto para emergencias, dice mientras jala una palanca y se abren todas las ventanas.  
Todos salen excepto Timmy que les pregunta a Cosmo y Wanda¿En verdad podemos ir a otros mundos?  
Cosmo: Claro, elije: Venus, Marte, Mercurio es el mejor para el bronceado, pero lleva un buen bloqueador...  
Wanda: El se refiere a lo que dijo Crocker... Si, Timmy pero es un gran riesgo, además de que no sabemos muy bien las rutas entre universos...  
Antes de que termine el sermón Timmy dice: Deseo ir al cruce de los universos...  
Cosmo extiende su vara inmediatamente y Wanda resignada también...  
Entran a un portal y llegan a lo que parece ser una esfera con mas de cien puertas flotando en medio de un blanco vació...  
Timmy.- Genial, a abrir puertas!  
Wanda.- No! Una de estas puertas es el Anti-universo... donde están los Anti-Padrinos!  
Pero Cosmo ya ha abierto una puerta blanca con un emblema verde de fantasma y ve en ella a la dimensión fantasmal por la que van distintos espectros, uno lo mira y se dirige hacia la salida, pero Wanda cierra la puerta mientras dice: No hagas eso!  
Pero Timmy aprovechando la distracción abre una puerta negra con una estrella púrpura y ve que al otro lado esta el Anti-Universo. El primero en verlo es Anti-Wanda que lo saluda: Oye chico de gorra rosa! Te he visto antes? Con lo cual irremediablemente llama la atención del resto de anti-padrinos...  
Timmy trata de cerrar la puerta, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo la avalancha de anti-padrinos lo empuja...   
Anti-Cosmo: Al fin libres, compañeros, hora de ir al mundo... mágico?  
Todos miran a su alrededor y ven el vacío...  
Wanda.-Timmy¿que has hecho?  
Anti-Cosmo: Rayos! Estamos en el cruce de los universos, hallar la puerta al mundo mágico o humano nos tomara horas...  
Cosmo.-Hey Timmy mira aquí, la puerta hacia tu mundo- dice asomándose a una puerta...  
Sin pensarlo dos veces todos los anti-padrinos se deslizan a la puerta que Cosmo ha abierto.  
Timmy al darse cuenta grita: Deseo que entren por otra puerta!  
Wanda hace aparecer frente a la avalancha de anti-padrinos la puerta con el símbolo fantasmal, de modo que todos entran a la dimensión fantasma...

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio Fenton...

Jack esta dando un ultimo ajuste a un panel cerca del portal de la zona fantasma, que supuestamente ampliara su rango de alcance, mientras Danny esta impaciente para salir y no perderse el día allí...   
Jack.- un ultimo ajuste y todo estará completo, Danny...   
Se electrocuta con un cable y luego le dice: ...abre el portal fantasmal...  
Danny.- De acuerdo papá. (Y presiona el botón del portal...)  
Ahora ya me pued...  
Antes de que termine de decir algo el portal se abre de súbito y salen en avalancha todos los anti-padrinos...  
Anti-Cosmo: Hora de dominar el mundo humano, o no? Desiree?  
Danny tiene el usual aliento azul y ve que entre los anti-padrinos esta la genio Desiree (que concede deseos).  
Antes de que pueda intervenir, todos los anti-padrinos ya se han ido y su padre (que no ha visto nada dado que sigue bajo el tablero) le pregunta¿Todo esta en orden?  
Danny.- Sí, papá¿puedo ir al baño?  
Jack.- Claro, terminare algunas cosas aquí...  
Danny sale corriendo lo mas rápido que puede. Y se transforma dispuesto a seguir aquel grupo de seres extraños...

Mientras tanto en el cruce de universos...

Cosmo.-No me equivoque, creo que es una puerta a Pelolandia...  
Timmy.- ¿Adonde los enviamos?  
Wanda.- A esta puerta dice Wanda abriendo la puerta que le puso a los anti-padrinos...  
Timmy.- Debemos ir y detenerlos...

En el universo de Danny...  
Danny recorre la ciudad y ve que por todos lados hay gente que es atacada por gatos negros y otras llevando gran cantidad de paraguas, a pesar de que no llueve, hay escaleras en todas las puertas y accidentes por doquier.  
Danny.- ¿que está pasando? esto no es normal para Desiree...  
En eso choca contra un espejo que estaba flotando en el aire y lo rompe.   
Cae y tumba un par de escaleras y bota 4 saleros de un escaparate con ella.  
De inmediato le caen de la nada cajas fuertes, lavadoras, televisores que por poco esquiva...   
Anti-Cosmo.-Jaajajajaja... este chico no podrá detenernos.   
Desiree.-Exacto. Y yo podré vengarme concediendo deseos caóticos...  
Anti-cosmo.- Suenas como Jorgen...  
Danny.- Debo hallar a Sam y a Tucker y averiguar que pasa.

CONTINUARA

* * *

Danny emprende el camino¿detendrá a los Anti-padrinos¿Timmy encontrara la forma de encerrarlos de nuevo? 


	2. Viejos y nuevos seres magicos

Capitulo 2: Viejos y nuevos seres mágicos

Timmy ha entrado a la zona fantasmal pero esta huyendo de la chica dragón que esta enojada...

Dragón.- Quiero ir al baile!   
Cosmo.- Creo que quiere saludarnos... Hola!  
Recibe una llamarada y queda hecho cenizas...  
Que calurosa bienvenida.   
Wanda aparece una aspiradora y aspira las cenizas de Cosmo y empieza a huir del dragón junto con Timmy...  
Timmy(mientras corre).- deseo que se vaya... que se vaya...  
Wanda.- Los dragones son indiferentes ante la magia, tú lo sabes, además este es un fantasma...  
Cosmo(apareciendo).- si es cierto, la única forma de que lo derrotaras seria con poderes fantasmales sacados de una tira cómica hecha por un hombre que crea una serie sobre hadas y deseos y varitas mágicas...  
Wanda.- ¿de donde sabes eso?  
Cosmo (apareciendo un libro).- Leí el guión...  
Timmy.- Entonces... deseo poderes de fantasma!  
Cosmo y Wanda levantan sus varitas y aparece un Poof "Fantasmagórico" y Timmy recibe poderes fantasmales, prácticamente tiene un traje igual a Danny fantasma, incluso su pelo es blanco y sus ojos verdes...  
Timmy se da media vuelta y se prepara para luchar contra el dragón.  
Dragon.- Quiero ir al baile!  
Timmy fantasma.- entonces a bailar...  
Se lanza al dragón...

En el universo de Danny...

Sam.- Tuck¿que pasa aquí¿por que hay una escalera en la puerta de tu casa?  
Tucker (sacando plumas de diversas partes de su ropa que esta hecha jirones).- No lo sé, apareció de la nada y cuando la cruce me cayo alpiste encima y me atacaron las palomas.  
Danny (volando en zig-zag para evitar los espejos, que por alguna razón no puede atravesar).- Chicos, ahí están...  
Tuck y Sam.-Danny! Que sucede¿son fantasmas de nuevo?  
Danny.- Si Desiree y un grupo de duendes creo yo... No los vi muy bien pero dijeron algo sobre dominar el mundo... Debemos hallarlos y detenerlos...  
Sam.- Cuenta conmigo, lo ultimo que quiero es otra mancha en mi ropa...  
Muestra una gran mancha azul en su vestido...  
Tuck.-¿que paso?  
Sam.- Pise una raya y de repente un chiquillo con una honda me arrojo un tintero...   
Miren ahi va...  
Señala a una criatura chiquita que tiene alas de murciélago, filosos colmillos y una cola rara...

En la zona fantasmal...

Se ve al dragón convirtiéndose en chica de nuevo y a Timmy volando lejos buscando a los anti-padrinos...  
En eso chocan con alguien...   
Cosmo, Wanda y Timmy.- Norm¿¿¿Norm?

Norm se volteo a verlos y exclamo: Tú! Esperaba jamas tener la desdicha de hallarte de nuevo...  
Timmy fantasma (con cara inocente).- ¿Como llegaste aquí?  
Norm.- ¿Ya no lo recuerdas?  
------------------------------  
FLASHBACK   
Crocker se esta retorciendo en la superficie de Marte. Norm se dirige a Timmy que está en un traje espacial.  
Norm.- ¿Seguro que no quieres desear dientes normales?  
Timmy.-No. (se enoja) Cosmo, Wanda deseo que todos volvamos a la Tierra y que Crocker no recuerde nada.  
(Ya en la Tierra)  
Norm.- ¿podrías desear que fuera libre y así puedo ir a destruir Canadá?   
Timmy.-No. Deseo que tu lámpara este en una caja de titanio.  
Norm le concede el deseo...  
Norm.-Pero¿para que deseaste eso?  
Timmy.-Deseo que entres a tu lámpara y vayas a el lugar mas recóndito de este Universo...  
Norm trata de resistirse a conceder el deseo...  
Norm (suplicante).- ¿seguro que no deseas dientes normales¿O fama y fortuna¿El amor de alguna chica¿3 deseos más?   
Timmy.- ¿Puedo pedir 3 deseos más?  
Norm.-Si pidelos, por favor, no quiero irme...  
Timmy (reflexionando).-No...  
Norm ya no soporta y concede el deseo y vuelve a su lámpara en aquella caja de titanio. La caja se eleva y sale volando...  
FIN DE FLASHBACK   
-----------------------------------------------------

Timmy.-No, no recuerdo que paso...  
Norm.-No importa porque apenas llegué a este lugar vino un estupido "Fantasma de la Cajas" y me liberó... luego vinieron esos estupidos pulpos y jugaron con mi lámpara...  
Hasta que un día una genio extraña llamada Desiree frotó mi lámpara y me liberó...  
Wanda.- ¿un fantasma te liberó¿Le puedes conceder deseos a los fantasmas?  
Norm.- Aquel que frota la lámpara recibe los deseos y ella lo hizo...   
Timmy.- ¿que deseo?  
Norm.- Veamos, más poderes, ayuda de cualquier lugar y mi libertad...  
Timmy y Wanda.- ¿Tú libertad!  
Norm (sonriendo).-Así es, soy genio libre y puedo usar mi magia como quiera... así que ahora los destruiré... y después destruiré Canadá...   
Cosmo.- Miren un perrito. Ve por el filete chico.  
Todos voltean y hay un enorme perro fantasma (los que han visto Danny Phantom sabrán como se ve) y Cosmo que ha aparecido un filete de carne y lo ha lanzado...  
Norm(siendo golpeado por la carne).-¿Qué rayos? Ahhhhhhhhh...  
El perro se abalanza sobre Norm y se ve la pelea.  
Timmy y Wanda se alejan disimuladamente. Cosmo se queda viendo, pero Wanda lo jala con ellos.

En el universo de Danny...

-Ahí va-gritó Sam mientras perseguía a el pequeño ser.  
Danny en un certero salto lo atrapa y lo coge por el cuello.  
Tuck.- ¿Que es esto?  
Sam.-Tu me hiciste esto (muestra su mancha)   
Danny.-Contesta... ¿quien eres y quienes son tus amigos?   
El pequeño anti-padrino parece confundido...  
?.-¿Pueden verme?  
Todos: Sí!  
?.-Pero los humanos no pueden ver a los Anti-padrinos...  
Danny.- ¿Que¿Que son esos Anti-padrinos?  
?.-Eso no es de tu incumbencia (mira al piso) Pisaron una raya...  
Todos miran al piso y efectivamente hay una raya...  
el anti-padrino misterioso levanta su varita y en un brillo púrpura aparece a 3 colmenas encima de cada uno, las colmenas caen en sus cabezas y empiezan a gritar y agitarse...  
?.-Nadie subestima al anti-Jorgen-exclama el pequeño padrina de pelo azul claro y de estatura insignificante(recuerden que Jorgen es el mas grande y fuerte y respetado, este es todo lo opuesto)  
Dicho esto se retira y vuela con el resto de los anti-padrinos...

En el cruce de los universos...  
Con la prisa de ir en pos de los anti-padrinos Timmy se olvidó de cerrar la puerta del anti-universo...  
La puerta está abierta y a lo lejos se oye un canto:

_Somos anti-pixies y nos gusta la libertad __  
__lo decimos con toda honestidad __  
__a los anti-pixies les gusta festejar __  
__y a los pixies queremos invitar... __  
__Somos anti-pixies, los anti-pixies __  
__los que sabemos celebrar __  
__y grandes fiestas organizar..._

CONTINUARA

¿como serán los anti-pixies¿llegará Timmy a tiempo a detener a los anti-padrinos?


	3. Los AntiPixies

Capitulo 3: Los Anti-Pixies

La musica aun se oye en el cruce de universos:  
_Anti-pixies, anti-pixies los que quieren celebrar... __  
__Hey, esa puerta hay que cruzar... __  
__Anti-pixies, anti-pixies.._.  
Por la puerta salen en una fila india y bailando al ritmo de su musica un grupo de seres muy extraños... son como los pixies pero mas coloridos, usan prendas y cortes muy rockeros... Sus cabellos estan teñidos de distintos colores...  
Anti-jefe Pixie(cantando).- _Muy bien chicos a buscar la salida de este lugar_...  
Es igual al Jefe Pixie solo que tiene el pelo mas largo y usa 4 aretes en su oreja izquierda, unos lentes oscuros diminutos, su cabeza no es triangular sino redondeada y tiene un tatuaje de dragon en mano derecha en la que sostiene un varita colorida y que parece de payaso...  
Anti-Sanderson(tambien cantando).- _...esta puerta es la ideal ya que parece un antiguo portal..._  
Abre la puerta de la dimension fantasma y entra seguido por el anti-jefe pixie y los demas anti-pixies.  
Anti-pixies(cantando).- _...y a traves del portal vamos a un lugar sinigual..._  
El ultimo anti-pixie en salir cierra la puerta del anti-mundo y al cruzar la puerta de la dimension fantasma la cierra tambien...

En el universo de Timmy...  
A.J..-¿Donde esta Timmy?  
Chester.-No lo sé, conociendolo debe estar jugando algun videojuego en su casa a esta hora...

En la dimension fantasmal...  
Dos enormes bolas de plasma acaban con un grupo de esqueletos...  
Timmy fantasma.- Genial! mejor que esos aburridos videojuegos...  
Wanda.- Timmy, ¿no deberias buscar a los anti-padrinos?  
Cosmo (levantando un enorme femur).- Miren un hueso gigante, de seguro le gustara al perrito...(Silba) ven chico...  
Timmy y Wanda.- NOOO!  
Muy tarde porque el perro viene a toda carrera por el hueso y con ello se lleva Cosmo tambien...  
Cosmo (con medio brazo atrapado en la mandibula del perro).- Miren le gusto...  
Timmy y Wanda persiguen al perro antes de que se pierda de vista...

En el universo de Danny Phantom...

Usando su poder de atravesar objetos, Danny se libera y libera a sus amigos, Sam esta ilesa pero escupe dos abejas... En tanto Tucker...  
Sam y Danny.- Oh Cielos!  
Tuck (con su cara terriblemente hichada por las picaduras).-¿Que?   
Sam y Danny.- Nada...  
Tuck se mira en uno de los espejos flotantes y de la impresion da un grito tal que rompe todos los espejos cercanos...

Anti-cosmo.- Té, Desiree?  
Desiree.- No, gracias prefiero un genizah (N/A: creo que se escribe asi y es una especie de té arabe)  
Anti-Wanda que esta en medio de los dos, comiendo un emparedado (con los pies)   
Anti-Jorgen.-Anti-Cosmo!   
Anti-Cosmo.-¿Que sucede anti-Jorgen?  
Anti-Jorgen.-Unos chicos, nos pueden ver!  
Anti-Cosmo.-Eso es imposible!  
Empiezan a temblar los 3 anti-padrinos...  
Anti-Wanda.- Alguien ha conseguido...(empieza a sumar con los dedos de los pies y sus manos) 13, no 8, creo es... muchos años de mala suerte...   
Anti-Cosmo (sonriendo malevolamente).- 1876 años para ser exactos, querida anti-wanda...  
Todos los anti-padrinos salen en picada adonde proviene tal fuente de mala suerte...

En la dimension fantasmal...

Timmy fantasma.- Cosmo, no vuelvas a hacer eso...  
Cosmo (mientras Wanda repara su brazo).-Pero fue divertido, adonde fue el perrito?  
Timmy fantasma.- Eso no importa. Deseo un detector de anti-padrinos...  
y en un poof aparece un pequeño radar, que empieza a funcionar...  
Timmy fantasma (mirando la pantalla).-Es por aqui...  
Camina mientras su padrinos lo siguen flotando de cerca. Cruza un pequeño monticulo y ve del otro lado un enorme vortice verde que parece estar rodeado por una serie de circuitos electronicos...  
Timmy fantasma.- Es alli (Vuela hasta el vortice).Salieron por aqui hacia quien sabe donde...  
Parece dudar hasta que...  
Norm (todo desgarrado, con un ojo morado y furioso).- Esta me la pagaras Timmy Turner, juro que volveras a este lugar solo que como residente permanente...  
Alza sus brazos que empiezan a generar una especie de relampagos rojos, mientras sus ojos brillan rojos tambien...  
Timmy sin pensarlo dos veces entra en vortice esquivando por poco los relampagos de Norm...  
Timmy y Wanda(mientras giran en el vortice).- AHHHHHHH!  
Cosmo (alegremente).- Wiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

En el laboratorio Fenton...  
Jack (en la puerta a punto de salir cargando un pesado equipo de caceria de fantasmas, diriegiendose a Jazz).- ... y esos archivos van...   
Jazz.- Ya sé, ya sé, en la gaveta despues de Ectoplasma y Poltergeist...  
Jack.- Bien. Maddie a combatir los fantasmas. (sube por la escaleras y deja a Jazz sola... se escucha el sonido de un auto arrancando)  
Jazz.- Que bien, Papá, Mamá y Danny se van combatir espectros y yo me quedo a ordenar archivos...  
Saca de su bolsillo una figura en forma de media luna metalica que solo uso una vez contra un fantasma que iba a eliminar a su hermano, lo miraba, cuando oyo un sonido extraño seguido de unas voces...   
Timmy fantasma.- Ouch! No vuelvo a entrar aqui...  
Se da cuenta de que Jazz esta alli y sus miradas se cruzan...


	4. El encuentro de dos musicos

Capitulo 4: El encuentro de dos musicos…

Se miraron un largo rato y entonces Jazz activa el aparato y este genera una armadura que la rodea de inmediato.  
Jazz(apuntando a Timmy y empezando a cargar el cañon que esta en uno de sus brazos).-¿Quien eres tú¿Que haces aqui?  
Timmy fantasma.-Soy Timmy Turner y vengo por los anti-padrinos...  
Jazz(bajando el arma).-¿Anti-padrinos¿Esos seres que estan por toda la ciudad, causando alboroto¿Son tus amigos o que?  
Timmy fantasma.-No son mis amigos, vengo para detenerlos.  
Wanda(a Jazz).-¿Puedes verlos?  
Jazz(mirando a Wanda con desconfianza y levantando su arma de nuevo).- Sí¿eso que tiene que ver?  
Timmy fantasma.- Se supone que no los podemos ver...¿que habra pasado?(piensa un momento y entonces recuerda algo y voltea a ver el portal) Cierra esa puerta!  
Jazz.- ¿Por qué?  
Timmy.- Norm entrara por aqui y lo destruira todo!  
Jazz no pierde tiempo y oprime el boton que cierra el portal...  
Timmy fantasma.-Phew... Ahora vamos por los anti-padrinos...  
Jazz.- Voy contigo, mi hermano y mis padres estan alli.  
Cosmo(cogiendo una pistola extraña y apuntandosela a si mismo).-¿Que es esto?  
El arma se activa y lanza una red de plasma que atrapa a Cosmo  
Jazz.- ¿Tu amigo esta bien?  
Timmy fantasma.- Descuida siempre hace eso.  
Todos rien y luego de que Wanda libera a Cosmo salen a buscar a los anti-padrinos...

En la dimension fantasmal...

Norm (cerca del vortice).- No huiras de mi pequeño...  
(Salta y por supuesto, choca contra el una plancha de metal dado que en ese momento el portal se cerraba.)  
Rayos! No importa, hallare otra salida...

A lo lejos saliendo por una de las puertas de la dimension fantasma salen la fila de anti-pixies que siguen bailando y cantando:  
_Anti-pixies, anti-pixies, los anti-pixies __  
__llegaron para implantar __  
__una diversion para disfrutar..._  
Anti-jefe Pixie(deja de cantar y agudiza su oido).-Hey muchachos, que es lo que se oye...  
los demas anti-pixies se callan y escuchan a los lejos un griterio de fantasmas adolescentes que gritan ovacionando a...  
Fantasmas.- EMBER! EMBER!  
Ember.- Bien, hora del Rock!  
Antes de que pueda empezar los anti-pixies la rodean en un circulo.  
Anti-jefe Pixie.-Hola, nena... ¿te importa si te acompañamos?  
Ember (mirando a cada uno de los anti-pixies que parecen unos rockeros muy buenos).- Claro, por qué no, pero consigan sus instrumentos...  
Anti-jefe Pixie.- No hay ningun problema... Chicos a rockear!  
y alzando sus varitas coloridas en alto, los anti-pixies aparecen distintos instrumentos de distintos colores. Anti-Sanderson aparece un guitarra electrica super genial y el resto del grupo aparece bateria, teclados, etc. Cada anti-pixie con su instrumento se ponen a tocar estruendosamente, anti-jefe Pixie convierte su varita en microfono y empieza la cancion con ember:

_It was, __  
__It was September __  
__Wind blows __  
__The dead leaves, fall _

_To you, __  
__i did surrender, __  
__Two weeks __  
__You didn't call _

_Your life __  
__goes on without me __  
__my life __  
__a losing game __  
__but you should, you should not dought me __  
__You will remember my name _

_Oh, Ember! __  
__You will remember! __  
__Ember! __  
__One thing remains! __  
__Ember! __  
__So warm and tender! __  
__You will remember my name! _

_Your heart, __  
__your heart has ventured __  
__Your wall, __  
__now perishing _

_Like dead trees __  
__In cold December __  
__Nothing but ashes remain! _

_Oh, Ember! __  
__You will remember! __  
__Ember! __  
__One thing remains! __  
__Ember! __  
__So warm and tender! __  
__You will remember my name! _

_Ohwoah, Ember! __  
__You will remember! __  
__Ember! __  
__One thing remains! __  
__Oh, Ember! __  
__So warm and tender! __  
__You will remember my name! _

_Yeah! __  
__You will remember my name!_ (N/A: ojala este bien la letra)

Norm que ve el concierto de lejos, se arregla con magia y queda igual que antes del ataque del perro. La multitud gritaba a mas no poder...

En el universo de Danny Phantom...

En un castillo...Vlad esta frente a un panel de control en frente de un portal muy extraño (transformado en fantasma, por cierto)  
Vlad.- Al fin, podre abrir mi portal a la zona fantasmal luego de ese pequeño problema con la cuenta de la electricidad...  
Presiona un boton lo que abre el portal hacia la Dimension Fantasmal...

en la dimension fantasmal...

Norm luego de cruzar entre todos los espectros llega donde esta Ember y el grupo de anti-pixies...  
Ember.- Vaya, no tocan nada mal... deberiamos ir de gira por toda la dimension fantasmal...  
Anti-Jefe Pixie.-Seria fenomenal, preciosa.. creo que...  
Norm (cayendo frente a ellos dado la multitud que lo jala para que no suba).- Ustedes! Anti-pixies! ayudenme a encontrar a Timmy Turner...  
Anti-jefe Pixie.- Turner? el que ha venciso a nuestras aburridas contra partes tantas veces? Creo que si podriamos.  
Norm.- Genial! Abran ese portal...(Señala el portal de los Fenton que esta sellado)  
Ember(rie).- Creeme, no querras salir por alli...Esta sellado...Y ademas ese chico Phantom te devolvera aqui, ya lo enfrente y acabe de vuelta aqui... por eso hago conciertos aqui...  
Norm.- ¿No te gustaria la Venganza?...(mira los letreros)..¿Ember?  
Ember (Sonriendo malignamente).- Supongo que luego de estos conciertos mi fuerza ha aumentado de nuevo, asi que podria ir...  
Norm.- No se hable mas a...  
Antes de que se pueda hablar mas otro portal aparece justo donde encima de ellos...  
Ember(cogiendo su guitarra y flotando hacia el vortice).- Por la venganza!...y el rock!  
Norm sin pensarlo dos veces entra tambien...  
Anti-Jefe Pixie.- Espera, quieres rock nos necesitaras!  
Y haciendo un fila de nuevo los anti-pixies entran al vortice...  
Una vez que el ultimo ha entrado, el resto de espectros que estaban por alli se pelean por llegar...  
La cocinera de las carnes.- A la libetad...  
Spectra y su compañero multiforme.-A vengarse de Danny Phantom  
Skuller les dispara una red y todos caen...  
Skuller.- Ese portal es mio, ire por el chico fantasma de nuevo...  
Teknus.- Claro que no ire yo, Teknus amo de...  
Skuller lo golpea y salta al vortice pero antes de que llegue este se cierra y cae al vacio... los fans de Ember que estaban alli se retiran y cae al piso...  
Skuller(en el piso).- Juro que sus cabezas seran mias...

En el laboratorio de Vlad...

Vlad.- Funciona!  
En eso por el portal salen Ember, Norm y la enorme fila de anti-pixies...  
----------------------------------------  
¿Que pasara ahora¿Alianza de villanos?

Creo que no es el primer fic que incluye a Ember...

Gracias por los reviews:

XxXwandalovescosmoXxX: espero que esto calme tu impaciencia…

tania--- xD: otro capitulo para leer…


	5. Un deseo

**Capitulo 5: Un deseo...**

Vlad(presiona un boton y cierra el portal).- Perfecto, nuevos aliados fantasmas para mi ejercito...  
Norm.- ¿Vas a destruir Canada? Si lo vas a hacer cuenta conmigo...  
Ember.- No tengo tiempo para esto, ire por Danny Phantom...  
Anti-Pixies.- Vamos contigo...   
Vlad.-¿Danny Fenton? Creo que podria ayudarlos...  
Norm.-¿En serio?  
Vlad.-Claro, solo cumplan con una cosa eliminen a Jack Fenton...  
Ember.-(saliendo de alli) Lo siento, el unico Fenton al que eliminare será Danny y a su novia Sam tambien...   
Anti-pixies.-Radical, a la ciudad...  
En un anti-poof rockero salen los anti-pixies tras Ember...  
Vlad.- ¿Y que dices tu fantasma?  
Norm.- Soy un genio y... lo siento, pero yo vengo por Turner...  
Vlad.-Entonces largo, no tengo tiempo para los que no quieren ayudarme... Habra muchos mas aparte de ustedes...  
Norm.-Prueba con los anti-padrinos, los envie con Desiree, aunque ellos quizas ya se encontraron con tu amigo Jack.  
Y en un chasquido de sus dedos Norm tambien desparece...  
Vlad(ahora solo y para si mismo).- ¿Anti-padrinos? Sera mejor que vaya a la ciudad personalmente...

En Amity Park...

Jack.- No puedo creer que se nos hallan reventado los cuatro neumaticos...ademas de las orugas...deben haber fantasmas cerca...  
Mira su auto contra fantasmas que efectiva,ente tiene las 4 ruedas destrozadas ademas de fragmentos desechos, y Maddie tratando de repararlas...  
Maddie.- Te dije que no pasaras por donde estaban los gatos negros... ademas de chocar contra ese espejo...  
Detras de ellos, un par de anti-padrinos se rien. Jack los oye y se voltea hacia ellos...  
Jack(sacando un cañon-red).- Maddie, fantasmas (dispara la red que atrapa a los dos asombrados anti-padrinos) Los tengo...  
Anti-Papa Cosmo.-¿Nos pueden ver? (N/A: Al ser Anti-Cosmo un genio, jamas le paso el accidente de la varita como le paso al Papa de Cosmo)  
Anti-Mama Cosma.-Claro que nos ve... de lo contrario no nos habria dado con la red!   
Maddie.-¿Pero que son estas cosas?  
Jack.-Parecen Poltergeists...  
Anti-Mama Cosma.-Somos anti-padrinos, cerebro de pajaro! Y se supone que no nos puedan ver...  
Anti-Papa Cosmo.-Descuida, esta red no nos detendra...  
Y en un anti-poof los padres de Anti-Cosmo escapan...  
Maddie.- Jack, mira! (señala el cielo)  
Jack.- Son cientos!  
Efectivamente cientos de anti-padrinos iban a la fuente de mayor mala suerte en la ciudad, es decir, donde esta Tucker y sus amigos...

Mientras tanto...

Timmy fantasma (mientras vuela).- ¿segura que vamos por buen camino?  
Jazz (volando con jets que tiene su armadura).-Claro... Tengo un rastreador de fantasmas, pero solo detecta a dos... Danny y otro...  
Wanda (volando a toda prisa detras de Timmy).- Timmy, esperanos...  
Cosmo.-Yo... necesito mi...video...de grandes alas...en 5 segundos...  
Wanda.-La ultima vez que hiciste eso provocaste un huracan...

De vuelta con Danny...

Tucker.-Mi cara... ¿que le pasó?  
Sam.- Fue ese anti-no se que...  
Danny.- Debemos ir tras él...

Pero antes de mover un musculo, los antipadrinos llegaron en un torrente y los rodearon...  
Anti-Cosmo.-La fuente de mala suerte viene de aqui...¿Quien es el desafortunado?  
Danny.- ¿Tú eres su lider?  
Anti-Cosmo.- Por supuesto... Danny Phantom...   
Danny.- ¿Sabes quien soy?  
Anti-Cosmo.-Claro, si Desiree me ha hablado de sus deseos de venganza muchas veces... (Mientras hablaba Danny saco el termo-phantom y lo destapo) Hasta que la sacamos de alli... En realidad no sé como terminamos yendo alli... Parece que habia mas magia de por medio...  
Danny le dispara el termo pero solo rie mientras el rayo pasa a traves de él sin ningun efecto aparente...  
Anti-Cosmo.-No seas tonto, mi niño... No somos fantasmas, somos anti-padrinos y esa chatarra no nos afecta...  
Desiree(saliendo de entre los anti-padrinos).-No pierdas tiempo y destruyelo...  
Danny apunta a Desiree, pero el rayo rebota sin darle ningun efecto...  
Anti-Cosmo.-Tambien desee que ella fuera inmune al termo... y tambien inmunidad de que deseen que volvamos al anti-universo o anular nuestra magia... Ni Timmy Turner y mi estupida contraparte nos detendrian...(Rie)  
Tucker.-¿Que hacemos?  
Anti-Jorgen.- Ante todo llevarte a ti, niño desafortunado...  
Una ola de Anti-padrinos se lleva a Tucker...   
Sam y Danny.-TUCKER!  
Anti-Cosmo.-Deberias preocuparte por tu bienestar...  
Anti-Cosmo y el resto de anti-padrinos le lanzan un grupo de rayos magicos que atrapan a Danny haciendolo gritar...   
Sam.-Danny!  
Desiree (riendo).-Tu amigo es historia...   
Sam.- ¿Tú aun cumples deseos?  
Desiree.-Si... Pero no puedes desear algo en contra de los anti-padrinos...   
Sam.-Entonces que sea para mí... Deseo...  
Se acerca y le susurra su deseo a Desiree...  
Desiree ( tratando de resistirse cumplir el deseo).- No, eso no... es suficiente con uno... lo ultimo que quiero es conceder eso...

Pero, como es logico, para ella los deseos son ordenes...Un rayo de luz rodea Sam... Danny no se da cuenta por el dolor que le producen aquellos rayos de los anti-padrinos; pareciera que los anti-padrinos lo quieren freir vivo...Dos rayos de plasma purpura golpean a los anti-padrinos, liberando a Danny de su rayo de tortura...  
Danny (mirando hacia Sam asombrado).-¿Sam?...

* * *

¿Que creen que deseo Sam¿Detendran a los anti-padrinos¿Ember y los Anti-Pixies llegaran a la batalla¿Norm encontrara a Timmy¿Alguna vez dejare de poner estas preguntas? 


End file.
